


Lovers

by Cresentanime97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Kinda Slow Build, M/M, Other songs mentioned, Party Boys, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Whether they know it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cresentanime97/pseuds/Cresentanime97
Summary: When this song comes on all he can think about is his bro but he's not sure if he should be thinking about his bro and this song at the same time considering it makes him want to kiss said bro
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1: Oh the fates

**_Chapter01:Oh the fates_ **

Kuroo had never really put much thought into the word ‘love’, he knew it was a term of endearment for people you were close to or supposed to be close to. He also knew that it could be thrown around willy nilly to get your way with people who were vulnerable, because he’s unfortunately been a witness to it, but alas Kuroo Tetsurou was not one of those people to use that word whenever it was convenient. So why was it then that he is now looking in to golden glazed eyes wanting to scream that word from the top of his lungs until his face goes purple, well let’s go ahead and back track to what he thought were simpler times.  
‐----------------------------  
He was 9 years old when Kenma and him were playing at a play ground near their house in summer. He was trying to coerce his smaller friend into playing some more volleyball before the sun went down but the smaller child was done for the day and just wanted to go home so he could unlock a new level on his latest game. Then out of no where Kuroo heard “ look out” but before he could move, a red and green volleyball fell from the sky smacking him right in the nose sending him to the ground. He jumped up ready to yell at the idiot who had sent the ball flying “who the he….” but the words died on his lips when he looked up to see pepper colored hair, a smile that could blind the sun and 24k gold eyes that pierced through his little heart ,at the time he didn’t know what that meant, .

“ Oh dang man I’m sorry I may have spiked it a bit to hard. Are you okay?” the golden eyed boy said.  
“U..umm..yeah yeah, dude I’m fine" he said with a slight blush “ you have one of the strongest spikes I’ve ever seen. Do you play?” The golden eyed boy beamed proudly “ Heck yeah I do. I’m one of the best, I try and practice everyday with my friend Akaashi over there". Kuroo peered over to see a beautiful curly haired boy standing by Kenma talking, which was weird because Kenma didn’t do that, still though as beautiful as his friend was he didn’t catch his attention as much as the boy in front of him did.  
“So does that mean you both play volleyball then”  
“Yeah we both do. I’m a wing spiker and kaashi over there is my setter. I see you have a volleyball, do you guys play?”  
“ Yeah we play I just got Kenma over there in to it. He’s my setter and I’m a middle blocker. The names Kuroo Tetsurou, What’s your name?” He said with an out stretched hand and a smirk he’s already claimed as his own.  
“ The names Bokuto Koutarou. Awesome dude. are you guys still playing?” He said with a bright smile  
“ Well Bokuto we were playing but Ken doll over there wants to head home”  
“Oh man that sucks Kaashi wanted to head home to and I was going to ask…..”  
“Bokuto-san if its alright with you I’m going to go with Kenma-san to go see a new video game he got. Maybe if Kuroo-san is okay with it you guys can stay and play”  
Both boys looked at the two with puzzled looks but quickly looked back at each other with wide smiles, “perfect” they said in unison. After that they played until the sun went down and both boys had to go home.  
“ So do you know where Kenma lives I need to get Kaashi back and head home probably” Bokuto said after wiping the dirt and sweat from his face.  
“Oh yeah definitely, we’re actually next door neighbors have been since we were babies”  
“ Woah that’s so cool. Wow Kuroo you’re lucky I wish I lived next door to Kaashi, then we could play all the time" Bokuto said with big eyes, Kuroo liked how much he reminded him of an owl. He’s always liked owls and thought they were so cute.  
“Speaking of, where do you live ? I’ve never seen you guys around here”  
“Oh that’s cuz I live across town. The volleyball team Kaashi and I are on just did a game here and while our parents were busy we decided to see what park was closest and found this one”  
“Oh okay that makes sense, well let’s head to my house I want you to see my room then we can get Akaashi . Okay?” Kuroo said taking him by the hand to guide him.  
Once the two rambunctious boys reached the Kuroo household they could smell something sweet in the air and ran in to the house bumping into Mrs.Kuroo.  
“Oh my! Hello boys, Tetsu honey who’s your friend here" she said with a sweet voice  
“His names Bokuto mom, we met at the playground with his other friend that Kenma has. I wanted to show him my room but then he has to go home”  
Mrs.Kuroo bent over to get a closer look at the pepper haired boy. Pulling her long, curly, black hair over her shoulder and wiping her hand on her black apron, she stuck out her hand to the boy. “Hello Bokuto, nice to meet you sweety. Would you and your friend like some cake and then I can drive you home, I think it’s to late to have you guys walking home. What do ya say?” Bokuto looked up to the beautiful woman and blushed but taking her hand none the less, “sure, sounds like a deal to me but it’s not my home it’s a hotel near here. We just came for an away game”  
“Oh I see, well that’s fine too” she said with a kind smile “Tetsu honey go show him your room but then grab Ken and your other friend so we can eat cake together and take them home. Okay?”  
“Okay mom, thanks a bunch!” Kuroo said with a smile to match his mother’s, Bokuto noticed this and though it must run in the family before he was whisked up the stairs of the Kuroo home and into his new friends room.  
“Wow!” he stated with wide eyes again “ You have so much cool volleyball stuff and video games.”  
“Yeah , the video games are mostly for Ken though. It’s how I bribe him over.” He said with a squinty eyed laugh. “Well let’s go get Kenma and Akaashi so we can get cake.”  
“Yay! Cake!” Bokuto replied, both running out of the house to grab said friends. When they got to Kenma’s house though they didn’t go through the front door instead Kuroo scaled the window helping Bokuto up it as well and when he turned he saw Akaashi and Kenma sitting there talking and playing a video game.  
“ Hey Ken my mom said we could eat some cake she made and then we would go drop off these guys so let’s go.” So then all four boys paraded out of the window and back into the Kuroo house to be met by four plates served with yummy looking cake at the table. Mrs.Kuroo popped her head out of the kitchen taking off her apron,” well hello this must be your other friend, what’s your name sweety?”  
“Its Akaashi, nice to meet you” he politely bowed “and thank you for the cake and ride back"  
“Oh aren’t you so polite and of course honey what kind of mother would I be letting you little ones walk back in the dark, now eat your cake and then we’ll take off.”  
The boys ate the cake with much excitement and then proceeded out of the house to take back Bokuto and Akaashi. They arrived to a fancy looking hotel where Bokuto and Akaashi guided the rest of them to their parents. Once Mrs.Kuroo saw them she introduced herself and the two boys and insisted that they all set up days where the four boys could meet up together and play some more seeing as they have to far a distance to just walk to one another. Bokuto and Akaashi’s parents both agreed and thanked Kuroo’s mother and said their goodbyes.  
After that when they got back Kuroo questioned Kenma on what Akaashi and him did while he and Bokuto were at the park in which the boy answered with “just talked and played video games” which was interesting to Kuroo because Kenma didn’t ‘just talk’ especially when it came to playing video games too but he left it for another time, he was to tired to investigate after having the best day ever with his new friends.  
Kenma went home and his mother was in the middle of tucking him in when he asked “ hey mom, when can I play with Bokuto again.” With a soft smile his mom said “we’ll go to the arcade next weekend with Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto. How does that sound?”  
“Sounds perfect to me” he said with a sleepy smile. He fell asleep dreaming about all the cool volleyball adventures he’d have with his new friend.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hadn't seen each other in 'forever' so of course they would be that excited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update this every week and I'm not to sure on the amount of chapters I don't to rush anything.  
> Besides that some of the chapters have song lyrics attached and I recommend giving the songs a listen beforehand it helps with the mood

Chapter 2: reunited

Kuroo woke up to an alarm blazing loud (to him anyway) and a pillow over his head. Slapping the alarm off and grabbing his phone he headed to the bathroom to get ready, noticing his notifications from his closest friends the first one from Kenma and the second from his best buddy Bokuto.

Ken doll 6:07 A.M: You better be up already cuz I’m not waiting for you if you’re late.

Always the sweetest his Kenma is to him he thought with a smirk but replying back quickly because he knows he’ll do it.

Me 6:27 A.M: I am wide awake good sir and getting ready and will be ready before it is time to depart.

He sent with a snicker on his lips. He got an immediate reply.

Ken doll 6:27 A.M: Whatever just hurry

Oof he could feel the eye roll on that one he thought to himself but laughed about it going on to the text from Bokuto.

Brokuto 6:12 A.M: Morning bro! I hope you’re ready to get your ass kicked in practice today! P.S. I brought tons of snacks for the sleepover ❤

He never quite understood how Bokuto could be so amped in the morning after all this time knowing him that’s just how the kid always woke up, it boggled his mind.

Me 6:30 A.M: Oh bro you better believe I’m ready to kick your ass in this match today! Bring it on! P.S. sweet beans cant wait! We’re going to stay up hella late. ❤❤

What could he say Bo's energy was contagious in person and over the phone and yes he realized that they sounded like school girls talking about this sleepover but frankly he didn’t care. It had been a hot minute (2 months to be exact) since he had last seen his best bro and he was pumped to see him again.

Kuroo was now 15 a second year in high school and still going hard at volleyball just like Bokuto, if he’s being honest Bo was probably one of the main reasons he was so in love with it still, don’t get him wrong he loved the sport but knowing he could play it with him was even better. Of course Kenma was still in the sport ,no way he would let him leave, and they were both great at it. Kenma was the only first year starter they had on the team and he was so proud of him like a proud dad.

Kuroo was sitting in his second to last class bored out of his mind waiting for school to end so he could see his bro when out of the corner of his eye he saw a gold bus with the word fukurodani on the side, which meant his buddy was here and early too which meant that if he could get out of this class and his next one he could see Bokuto early and goof around before the match. Lucky for Kuroo this teacher loved him so this should be easy. “Mrs. Arakawa I have some volleyball business I need to take care of, is it fine if I leave and am excused from the last class?” he stated with a suave smile that the teacher always fell for. “Oh of course Kuroo go ahead and play safe” the teacher said back with a slight blush. He nodded gathering his stuff and running outside.

Once he reached out by the bus he could see his owl like friend being expressive as always trying to explain something with his whole body from what it looked like. Kuroo couldn’t help but chuckle and get a warm feeling in his chest from the seen before him and then when his friend turned and honey eyes met gold and he saw his big toothy smile his heart almost felt like it would burst, but that was normal right after all it had been 2 months since the last time they saw each other, before he knew it they were running into each others arms like they hadn’t seen each other in years which it pretty much was that long in their book.

“Kubroo I missed you so much man" Bokuto said picking up Kuroo in a massive bear hug and spinning him around. Kuroo couldn’t really breathe but he didn’t care.

“ I know man it’s been forever but it’ll be made up with us staying up all weekend chilling out”

“ Sounds like the best kinda of plan to me” he said finally putting Kuroo back down, they could hear snickering in the back. The two were too excited to see each other to really notice they’re audience in the background but it was honestly nothing new to either team the reunion was always this dramatic no matter how long the time frame had been they could not see each other for an hour and it would still be like this.

After their long awaited reunion Kuroo and Bokuto ran off to go make sure ‘all the volleyballs were aired up properly’ but of course everyone knew they were just going to go goof off, as long as they were back in time they didn’t care.

Once Kuroo showed Bokuto where he could put his stuff he took Bokuto up to the roof.

“Wow it has an awesome view. Do you come up here all the time?”

“Yeah, I come up here to get away from all my fan girls” Kuroo said with a smug smirk.

“Oh my god! Whatever dude" Bokuto retorted back with an eye roll and a chuckle ,but Bokuto couldn’t deny it, he knew very well how popular his bed headed friend was, he found it kind of interesting how Kuroo hadn’t had a girlfriend by now but that was something he didn’t want to pry about, yeah that was why no other reason.

“ I knew you’d like it man. Soooo…. What are we going to do exactly after practice”

“I don’t know….. get some bomb ass food, watch some bomb ass movies, play some bomb ass video games. Sound like a plan?”

“Sounds like a bomb ass time” Kuroo replied with a chuckle.

After chatting for a while they decided to head to the gym for practice before they got yelled at and Kuroo still needed to change. When they returned nekoma was still getting ready so Kuroo sprinted into the locker room to change, when he came back out with his team he could see Bokuto and his team ready to go. They both locked eyes and Kuroo felt his heart jump from it but he figured it was the adrenaline he was feeding off of Bokuto. They’re coaches called them to their respective sides to discuss a game plan. Once they were done talking they began the game but not before Kuroo challenged Bokuto .

“Loser buys dinner" he said teeth shining with a smirk. “You’re on buddy, hope your wallets full I’m gonna be starving after this.” Bokuto replied with a slight snarl.

With a hot serve the game began.

\---------------------------

After an intense game that had his legs shaking, Kuroo looked to the other side of the net to see Bokuto lying on the ground with a massive grin on his face, “I want sushi and pizza for my bomb ass food, after that bomb ass game.” Kuroo rolled his eyes loudly while making his way over to him. “ yeah yeah you dumb owl hurry up so we can go get it and head to my place.” Bokuto shot up with those words running full speed to the lockers to change, Kuroo just chuckled at that trailing slowly behind him.

Bokuto and himself were in casual clothes waiting by the gym for Kenma to finish so they could all head out when three beautiful girls came up to them. “Kuroo-san!!!” they yelled running up to the two boys,” Hey girls, what’s up?” Kuroo said with a suave sound to his voice which made Bokuto’s ears perk up a bit.

“ We were just wondering if you wanted to come to a party with us tonight.” The girl with pretty brown hair and eyes asked Kuroo, she looked over at the other boy and said with a smile “ you can bring your cute friend too, we don’t mind. ‘of course you don’t mind he’s a muscled athlete you want to dig your nails into’ Kuroo thought with a fake smile. This girl was a prep along with her friends, they were always after ‘hot' athletes and don’t get him wrong he had eyes they were all beautiful but they’re personalities not so much. They would make fun of Kenma until they all learned they were bestfriends. They were all fake, the people he could stand the least.

That’s why he loved Bokuto and Kenma and all his other REAL friends because he knew them and they spoke their minds and were rude sometimes but never to hurt. Especially Bokuto, he was to sweet to try and hurt someone.

He looked over at Bokuto and gave him the ‘we’re definitely not going’ look then turned to the girls.

“Nah… we’re gonna have to pass. I haven’t seen my best bro in forever so we’re going to have a bro’s night out, thanks though maybe next time.” He said throwing an arm around Bokuto . They whined at him but as soon as he spotted Kenma he grabbed Bokuto’s arm spouted his apologies and booked it, then grabbed the unsuspecting Kenma and ran.

They got to a safe distance and stopped. Bokuto couldn’t stop cackling like a child but Kenma was not amused at all, he looked over at Kuroo with a frown.

“What…the….hell…was…that?” he managed to say through ragged breathes.

Before Kuroo could answer, he to was trying to catch his breath, Bokuto answered for him.

“His fan girls had us surrounded so we had to make a run for it.” He said effortlessly.

Damn him and his stamina.

“What…he….said.” Kuroo breathlessly replied.

Kenma adjusted himself while rolling his eyes and glaring at them then started walking off.

Kuroo and Bokuto just looked and each other and laughed.

“Kenma, hey wait up man we gotta get food and Kuroo’s paying.” The smaller boy paused.

“Well hurry up, cuz I’m hungry.” They went off to go get the food and head home.


	3. I think I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto gets punched for a comment but at the same time Kuroo realizes alot more them he thought and they give Kenma and Akaashi time to themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update this every week and I'm not to sure on the amount of chapters I don't to rush anything.  
> Besides that some of the chapters have song lyrics attached and I recommend giving the songs a listen beforehand it helps with the mood
> 
> This chapter mentions some slight akaken also I suggest listening to I think I'm in love by Kat dahlia it gave me inspo for this chapter.

Chapter 3: I think I’m in love

The three boys had reached the Kuroo house with food in hand, right when Kuroo was going to open the door it flew open to reveal Mrs.Kuroo dressed to the nines.

“Oh hello boys, I was hoping I would bump into you before I left.”

“Hey mom, what are you all dressed up for?”

Kuroo said as he and the others made their way through the door.

“ Dads taking me out to eat then we’re going on a weekend get a way, so you boys will be in charge of the house.” She said as she was putting on a gold hoop while looking in the mirror.

“Wait! What?!?! Since when?”

“Since this morning when I told him you were going to have Bo spend the night. Is that not okay?” She said looking at him through the mirror.

“No, I mean that’s fine it was just so sudden. Have fun though, tell the old man that I might use the car.”

“Will do, you three come here.” She said slipping on her red pumps and giving her self one last once over before facing the boys.

“You look so nice Mrs.K, I’m diggin the red.” Bokuto said with two thumbs up. He wasn’t saying that just to say that either, she really did look nice. She was in an all red mid length dress with a black fur coat over her shoulders, red pumps, makeup done to perfection and her long black curly hair was cascading down her back. Not to make it weird or anything but Bokuto had always thought she was beautiful she hadn’t really aged since the day he met her when he was nine. There was no doubt in his mind that Kuroo would age the same, he definitely knew where he got his looks from that’s for sure.

“Well thanks Bo honey I tried but besides that I’m leaving you guys in charge, please don’t burn down my house tonight and if you do I expect a new one when I get back.” The boys just snicker to that.

“ Ken sweetheart are you staying the night too?”

“No” the meek boy replied “ Akaashi is coming over to spend the night with me here in a bit.”

“ Oh I see well you boys have fun and be safe. I love you.” She then reached over and planted a big red kiss on each of the boy’s faces and left.

“Dude your mom is a bombshell.”Bokuto said while rubbing the kiss marked cheek.

“Dude, don’t make it weird.” Kuroo said while punching him in the arm.

“Ouch dude! That shit hurt! Kenma will agree with me right kendoll?”

“Akaashi’s here.” Kenma said redirecting Bokuto’s attention and opening the door.

“Kaashi!!!” Bokuto yelled, running up to him.

“Hello Bokuto-san, where is Kuroo-san at?” “I’m in the kitchen.” Kuroo yelled

The other boys walked into the kitchen to be met with seven containers of food and six boxes of pizza spread throughout the counters.

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m freaking hungry, so unless you don’t want food lets serve ourselves and put on a movie.” Kuroo said with plates in hand.

“Actually Kuroo, Akaashi and I are going to grab some food then head to my place so we can get started on a new game I got.

” Kuroo and Bokuto gave each other a look that meant ‘let’s give them some space' because to them it was no secret that they liked each other, they just hadn’t made a move on it yet. They would go at their own pace and they both would respect that, so any chance they could they would give them their respective space no questions asked. They had no problems with it, it was meant as no offense but they preferred it to just be them two anyways. They could be as loud and crazy as they wanted to without worrying about stressing out the quieter ones of their group.

“Sounds good to us Ken just let us no if you guys need anything.” Kuroo said with a smile.

With that they all served themselves, Kenma and Akaashi left, then Bokuto and Kuroo started getting themselves ready for their awesome night.

“ Hey bro what do you want to watch?” Bokuto said

“Hmmm to be honest I want something kinda chill nothing scary, how bout an anime?”

“Dude hell yeah, I’m down for it and I got the perfect one.

” They both sat down with a plate piled high with food and Bokuto pressed play on the episode.

“ Wuufs dis?” Kuroo said with a stuffed mouth

“It's only one of the most bad ass, bomb ass anime ever!” he exclaimed “ It’s gangsta, I love this freaking anime. I’ve told ya about it.”

“Oh yeah is this the one with those guys who deal with the mafia.”

“Yup that’d be the one.” Bokuto said with excitement in his eyes. Kuroo loved that look, it always put his heart at ease oddly enough.

Actually if he was being honest he’d been feeling and noticing a lot of different things when he’s around Bokuto, like earlier today when those girl approached them, he didn’t run to get away from them cuz they were persistent (well maybe a little but that’s besides the point) he ran because he didn’t want them to dig their claws in to Bo. He was there for Kuroo not them, so he did the first thing that came to mind and grabbed Bo then booked it. He figured it was just cuz he hadn’t seen him in a while but it was…. different.

“Hey man, you good?” Bokuto said waving his hand in front of Kuroo’s face. “Oh yeah bro I’m good, was just wondering when Ken and Kaashi were gonna finally get together.”

“ Right dude, I swear they’ve liked each other since we all met but they still haven’t done anything. I’m not sure how they can be so patient.” Bokuto said with a slight frown.

“ Yeah I know what you mean.” Kuroo replied with a sigh but then they both continued to watch the show.

That night had been such a calm but fun night, usually didn’t happen with them. Usually it was crazy and fun nights, but they had no complaints they just ate till they were stuffed watched more movies then played some video games till 4:30 in the morning which was a usual for them.

When it got to the point where they finally wore out they trudged up to Kuroo’s room. It was pretty normal for them to share Kuroo’s king size bed when Bokuto would spend the night, so when Bo jumped into bed with Kuroo he found it kind of weird that his heart jumped to his throat and his body moved back. Bokuto looked at him with a puzzled face.

“Sorry I uh.. thought you were going to hit me.” He said while scratching the back of his crazy bed head.

“Oh my bad dude.” Bokuto replied with sleepy eyes.

When Kuroo woke up the next day it came as no surprise to be completely wrapped in Bokuto’s arm while he snored lightly by Kuroo’s ear, what did come as a surprise was the fluttering feeling in his stomach, blush on his cheeks and the realization that he had a crush for his best bro.

Great, what the hell was he going to do now.


	4. Potential 'lovers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the boys to party dance and catch even more feelings!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here is the chapter with lyrics in it. It's not a lot but it goes along with the story pretty well and I do recommend listening to lover by Taylor swift beforehand just to get a feel for it.
> 
> This does have drinking and like one line of nasty in it but not much so if you dont like it you have been warned. 
> 
> Thanks for the support! Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 4: potential ‘lovers'

It had been about a year since Kuroo had realized his feelings for his best friend. He was now a third year and captain of the volleyball team, he was honestly living his best life but if he was being honest his love life wasn’t going that great. Bokuto of course was now the captain of his volleyball team and was one of the top aces in the country ( he wasn’t really surprised ). They got to see even more of each other because they had practices, camps, excursions, etc together and that with how much outside time they spent together, they were basically stuck to the hip to one another. Which was good and bad for the bed headed boy, good because he was spending so much time with his love but bad because he found himself finding it pretty freaking hard to hold back when Bokuto was looking at him with those golden eyes under long curly lashes.

He was flustered every time he saw his friend turned crush and he didn’t know what to do about it. He’d be damned if he was going to risk losing Bokuto over some stupid crush, he rather hold everything back and keep what he had, he couldn’t imagine what his life would be without Bo in his life.

“Hey bro what are you zoning out about?” Kuroo felt a weight on his shoulders and turned to be met with those eyes that melted him to the core.

“Nothing really, just wondering if we should go to a party that Terushima invited us to. What do you say Bo?”

“Oh bro that sounds like a good time to me, Teru always throws the best parties.” Damn right he did, he wasn’t the captain of the #1 party school for nothing.

“Sweet that means your spending the night then right?”

“Yup, yup if yo momma is cool with it.”

“Yeah she’s always good with it.” Kuroo’s mom basically adopted Bokuto and Kenma as her own children so they always were welcomed, “besides that she’s going with my dad for a month get away starting today remember.”

“Oh yeah huh, well cool beans cuz then I can just stay with you until our break is over.”Bokuto said with a giddy smile.

“Ugh bro you are my savior, I don’t know how I would’ve survived cuz I can’t cook.”Kuroo said dramatically draping himself over Bokuto.

Bokuto rolled his eyes and pushed him off “Whatever dude, I’m not wearing an apron though.” He chuckled

“ Aw dude why not you’d look so cute.” Kuroo said with a pouty face.

“ you’re so gay dude I swear.” Bokuto said with a laugh.

‘Only for you ’ Kuroo thought to himself

“Let’s head to my house so we can get ready. I want to get their when it pops off.”

“whoop whoop!!! let’s go bro.” the owl boy hooted

‐--------------------------------

Once they got to Kuroo’s house they ran straight up stairs to start getting ready. He knew they went up stairs to change but he didn’t expect to see Bokuto pants half down with his shirt up over his head struggling. He whipped his head around so fast his head spun and his face was so hot he knew it had to be red.

“ Hey bro, can I get some help please.” Of course he needed help.

“Sit still Bo.” Kuroo said with exasperation. “Bo hold on man, you’re going to elbow me.” He laughed, finally getting the shirt off his head.

“Thanks man.” Bokuto beamed. Kuroo’s heart clenched.

“Yeah sure now hurry up ya doofus “ he said with a look of admiration that didn’t go unnoticed by the owlish boy, who felt his heart jump at the look.

They had spent about an hour getting ready and it was just about to be 9pm when they were both finished. Kuroo galloped downstairs to find Bokuto looking hot as hell, so much so he couldn’t help but compliment.

“Dang bro looking hot.” Kuroo said with a grin, it wasn’t unusual for them to hype each other up. He wasn’t lying either Bokuto was dressed in a dark blue champion shirt with a gray champion hoodie over that accentuated his muscles, then dark blue slim fit jeans with a pair of all black slip on Vans.

“ Not so bad yourself their bro.” Kuroo was dressed in a white Nike shirt with a light gray nike jacket that hung slightly off his shoulders, he had khaki fitted pants on with a pair of red Van’s that had a tan sole to match his pants. If he was being honest they both looked pretty hot and they both knew it. He knew once they got to the party they would both be swarmed with girls, it came with the territory but they both were coming back home together it was a rule they always stuck with to make sure they were safe.

They took off to Terushima’s and when they got about a block away from his house they could feel and hear the bass coming from the music, it was a surprise the cops weren’t called every time he did this they thought. Once they got in the house they were immediately spotted my Terushima who was surrounded by their friends and a lot of beautiful girls but they all managed to shift through to get to them.

“Hey bro’s hows it going? Happy you guys could come.” Terushima said giving them a bro hug.

“Hey, hey, hey! Teru nice party you got goin here man and what’s up guys?” Bokuto said spotting the others, which consisted of Futakuchi, Shirabu, Diachi, Sugawara, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Nishinoya, and Asahi. They all said there hellos then made their way to get some shots.

“Alright everyone you ready to get crazy tonight. “ Teru said

“Just poor the shots Terushima.” Iwaizumi said with a grunt, the others snickered

“Now Iwa-chan after this I want to dance.” Oikawa said hanging off Iwaizumi. He then leaned over to Kuroo and whispered “ So Tetsu-chan have you made a move yet?” Kuroo nearly choked.

“Would you shut up.” He hissed back.

“Hey now don’t be mean I was just asking and I got my answer.” He sing songed.

Unfortunately for Kuroo Tetsurou Oikawa was always perceptive and had realized the first time they met how he felt about Bokuto and constantly encouraged him to go for it much to his dismay. Don’t get him wrong he was a good guy, a bit twisted at times but who wasn’t. He trusted him and besides Kenma he was the only one he could go to for support, so he responded back.

“I haven’t but I’m to nervous to do it, same as last time.”

“Oh Tesu-chan, you’re only hurting yourself how are you going to know unless you dive in.” Kuroo gave him a condescending look.

"What are you guys whispering about.” Bokuto poked his head in.

“Oh nothing Kouta-chan just how good Iwa-chan is at eating my ass.” Oikawa said with a smirk and a wink before he whimpered from a slap to the head given to him by Iwaizumi.

“Honestly can't you at least act decent trashikawa.” Iwaizumi harshly said.

Everybody just laughed at that and went back to the shots at hand.

“Here’s to a wild night as usual.”

“Cheers.” Everyone yelled together, downing their drinks then proceeded to the dance floor.

They had all been surrounded by a crowd of people bumping and grinding drunkenly to the music. Right now Kuroo was currently trapped by two girls trying to dance all over him and he wasn’t drunk enough to be okay with it, he was hoping he could be dancing with Bo who was also trapped by some other girls. All of sudden he heard some whooping and turned to see the volleyball boys headed his way through the crowd then he realized what song it was, it was the song him and Bokuto would dance like crazy too and the others loved watching them, so as soon as his brain registered the song he turned to see Bokuto grinning at him like a mad man.

They made their way to each other forcing the crowd to separate and when they met in the middle the song begun the lyrics. The song was Lover by Taylor swift, it all started with them drunkenly dancing to the song together at a party in front of everyone and from then on it was ‘their song'.

It was such a slow intimate song that Kuroo really wished was true for his love life. He grabbed Bokuto by the waist and the hand and started to dance while Bokuto draped himself over Kuroo, he could hear whistling in the background but chose to ignore it and focus on Bo because he didn’t want to step on him.

_‘Can I go where you go’_

_‘Can we always be this close’_

Those words spoke so true to his heart, it made him a little paranoid that maybe somebody would notice

_‘forever and ever’_

Boy did he wish that could be true. He was genuinely concerned on how to handle his feelings sometimes when it was just him and Bo he would find himself just staring at him and wanting to just jump at him and attack his mouth but then reality would hit him like a truck and he would find Bo staring back at him with a questioning look on his face. Such a cute look on him really. He would then have to just play it off like he was zoning out or he was tired, something like that anyways.

_‘You’re my, my, my, my’_

He dipped Bokuto looking in to his golden eyes.

_‘Lover’_

They stayed like that for a minute just looking into each others eyes, for that time it seemed like everything was quiet (even though they were surrounded by people), time had stopped and they were lost in each others eyes. That was until reality snapped them out of it by them falling head first because Tanaka gave them a good bump.

“Break it up you two, your song is over” he said cackling.

“Hey man your just jealous you can’t dance like that.” Kuroo said helping Bokuto up.

“Yeah dude your mad we got mad talent and chemistry.” Bokuto replied with his tongue out.

“Hahaha yeah you’re right, I don’t think anything could best your guy’s chemistry.” Tanaka said starring at their connected hands.

Bokuto smiled and held their hands out still connected.

“Damn right.” He said with a big grin.

Kuroo couldn’t help but blush (thank god it was dark).

“Whatever, let’s go do shots its about to be a crazy night.”

“Hey, hey, hey! Sounds like a plan, c'mon Kuroo.” Bokuto yelled releasing Kuroo’s hand to throw his in the air.

“Right behind you bro.” Kuroo replied while looking at him with pure admiration that he didn’t realize he was wearing.

That day the affection he felt only got deeper but not just for him.


	5. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo wanted a calm, lazy day Bokuto just wanted to build a snowman but got that and then some. He was even lucky enough to see the constellations that he'd be happy to pay for.
> 
> Really just a dream day in the snow and at home that anyone would want with the one they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!! Just gotta say this is one of my favorite chapters it's just a bit more development between the two.
> 
> I suggest listening to the songs ' dance of the sugar plum princess' by the pentatonix and 'snowman' by sia to set the mood for this chapter, some of the lyrics are incorporated into it as well just like the last one and the rest of the chapters will have some music in it as well.
> 
> Thanks agian for the support! Let me know what you guys think and enjoy!

Chapter 5: snowman

It was winter time, snow was falling and the cold was nipping at him through his covers. He really didn’t want to get up and do anything, he rather stay in bed cuddled with a big fuzzy blanket but….. that wasn’t going to happen because currently he has somebody throwing snowballs at his window and he really doesn’t have to question who it was. He goes to his window to see his owl like best friend smiling up at him. He opens the window getting a chill.

“Hey bro what are you doing today?” Bokuto yells up at him.

“Oh a little bit of this, little bit of that. Why? What’s up?”

“Let’s go have fun then.” Bo screams even louder then before but Kuroo loves it, loves it so much he gets goosebumps all over from it (or maybe it’s from the cold who really knows).

“You’re going to wake up everyone and get me in trouble. Hurry up and come inside you big goof.” Kuroo said with a giggle.

“Coming right up.

” Kuroo could hear Bokuto running up the stairs and if he didn’t know any better he would’ve sworn it was an elephant but he knew that was just Bokuto cuz he has all the energy anybody could want.

“Yo dude, get up, get dressed and let’s go build a freaking snowman.” Bokuto said busting through Kuroo’s door.

“How old are you Bo?” He replied with an incredulous tone.

“Not to old to live life, now hurry up you over grown cat I want to go play!” Bo jumped on the bed where Kuroo was cozily curled up.

“ Its freezing outside man.” He said with a slight whine in his voice.

“C'mon dude we can play in the snow then come back make some hot cocoa, then put on a movie and chill.” He said while shaking Kuroo back and forth causing him to giggle while being shaked.

“A..lrigh..t j.uust stoooop shaki….in me.” He managed between laughter.

“Whoop, whoop! I knew you wouldn’t let me down.” Bokuto beamed back at him with teeth as white as the snow they were about to go play in. It kinda hurt his eyes.

“Well let me change and then we’ll go do this whole snowman thing.” He got up from under Bo where it was starting to get to warm and makes his way to his closet while Bokuto sprawls out on his bed turning on his TV.

He really shouldn’t be so self conscious about changing in front of him right now because he's done it a hundred times at training camps and practices but right now he is hyper aware of Bokuto even though he knows he’s preoccupied by the show. Maybe because its not both of them changing it’s just him undressing in front of his long time crush, in his bedroom, with no one else home.

He doesn’t want to be obvious so he just starts taking off his shirt trying to not make his movements to loud so that he won’t get Bokuto’s attention, then slipping off his pajama pants but then he was going to change his underwear. What now? Could he just strip down right here? He didn’t want to just kick Bo out but he also felt self conscious.

‘You know what fuck it’ he thought to himself. He stripped off his underwear and as fast as possible tried to put them on but in the middle of his quick movements his foot got caught, making him fall face first on the floor.

_Thud_

‘Ugh I’m gonna feel that later’ he thought.

“Yo dude you good” Bokuto said peaking over the bed.

“Fine Bo, just almost died.”

“Cool, hey I didn’t know you had constellation moles on your ass, cute" Bokuto said with awe.

“Hey man if you’re gonna look you have to pay.” Kuroo replied with a slight blush.

“is that all it takes?”

“Oh lord dude, turn around so I can put on my damn underwear.” Kuroo said with an eyeroll.

“I have a 20 with me I thought you said it was cool if I paid.” Bokuto said with a couple eye brow raises.

“Bokuto if you want to go build a damn snowman you better turn around.”

“Alright, alright. You’re no fun, just hurry.” Bokuto said while turning around.

Kuroo quickly stood up pulling his underwear up with him, feeling heat in his face when he ran his fingers over the constellation of moles he had on his right butt cheek. He had never really thought of it as ‘cute' but now that Bo had said that he could feel his heart rate pick up whenever he thought about it now.

\-------------

After Kuroo finished changing they got into Bokuto’s car.

“Where’re we going?” Kuroo said while trying to bundle up.

“You’ll see!” Bokuto’s words were laced with excitement

Kuroo had no reason to question further, he knew with Bokuto he’d go and have tons of fun and be safe, well mostly, he trusted him.

With that they drove off and drove for a while rocking out to Christmas music like no other. Dance of the sugar plum princess by the Pentatonix was the best in Bokuto’s car because of his bass.

_‘Doo doo doo, da da da, ah ah ah.’_

The bass in Bokuto’s car shaking. He loved that feeling of the bass shaking in his ribs.

They arrived to a huge open field of untouched snow that was so white it burned his retinas a bit.

“Wow it looks so clean.”

“Yeah but not for long once we get to it.” Bokuto said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“But first I’m going to blast some Christmas music while we do it give me a sec.” Bokuto ran to his car turn it on and put in a Christmas play list turning it all the way up.

‘Good thing we’re in the middle of nowhere’ Kuroo thought.

“I freaking love this song.” Bokuto squealed.

It was Snowman by Sia it was indeed an awesome song that Kuroo loved and Bokuto knew it.

“Let go build this snowman bro"

_‘Yes let’s hit the north pole and live happily’_

_‘Please don’t cry no tears its Christmas baby'_

_‘My snowman and me’_

They played like they were kids again, wrecking the once flawless, untouched patch of snow and making snowmen and snow angles. Ending all their fun in a huge snowball fight that ended with each of them soaked to the bone. They could careless though they were both to numb from the cold to feel it and having to much fun to care.

Both laying on the ground panting hard from playing so hard, “ okay bro I think that’s enough I cant feel my anything.” Kuroo said.

“Yeah let’s go get some hot chocolate and watch movies.” Bokuto shot up running to the car.

They left but not before taking pictures of the masterpieces they had made.

\-------------------

They arrived back at Kuroo’s house but by that point they weren’t as numb and could feel how soaked they were.

“Okay dude before you catch a cold go take a shower and you can just use some of my clothes, I’ll start the cocoa.”

“No dude you should go first wouldn’t want you to get sick either.”

“Its all good I didn’t get as soaked as you did Bo plus its killing 2 birds with one stone while I make the cocoa it’ll warm me up a bit.”

“Well if you’re cool with it,” Bokuto shrugged “ thanks man.”

Kuroo started on the hot chocolate and it took about 10 minutes until he heard Bokuto getting out but what he didn’t expect was for Bokuto to come with no shirt on and his hair completely down, (to be fair I don’t think anyone is ever prepared for that) he just kinda stood there because good lord was the guy attractive and his hair being down really sealed the whole him being in love with him thing he had going on.

“Hey Bro I couldn’t remember where you kept your shirts.”

Kuroo snapped out of it. “ Oh yeah dude let me show you.” Kuroo answered while internally screaming.

“Here you go, cover up before you catch a cold.”

He was so flustered his body felt completely warm now, he wouldn’t be surprised if his clothes were completely dry.

He quickly turned on his heels returning to the chocolate concoction.

Bokuto came bouncing back towards him wearing his shirt, which was perfect because Bokuto was beefy in the best ways and his arms in that shirt was the best thing in Kuroo’s life right now.

“Hey man your turn, I’ll watch the cocoa while you jump in.”

“You promise not to burn it Bo. This is the good stuff none of that cheap crap.”

Bokuto squawked at that and pushed Kuroo towards the bathroom.

“It was one time man, one.” He said pointing a defensive finger at Kuroo.

Kuroo just chuckled “alright our hot cocoa lies in your hands”

“Just hurry it up cat boy.”

Kuroo jumped in the shower still trying to stay calm from seeing Bokuto earlier and if he was being honest, there was no way he was washing that shirt Bokuto was wearing he didn’t care how creepy that was.

Once he had gotten back out Bokuto was waiting on the couch for him with two cups of cocoa piled high with whipped cream and chocolate shavings.

“I see you are a pro in the arts of hot cocoa now young one.”

“Shut up and sit down so we can start the movie you nerd.”Bokuto said with a grin. He lifted the blanket he was under signaling Kuroo to go over, once they were both comfortable and cuddled together they started the movie.

It was days like this that made his heart swell with affection.

It was days like this that made him think how in love he was.

God he was such a sap.


	6. Like a love song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just want to be together with out being to obvious but sometimes being really obvious is what you need. Its time to make a move!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!   
> I apologize for my absence these last couple of weeks have been crazy with Christmas, new years and life happening but I'm back and ready with plenty of chapters.
> 
> Tomorrow ( January 13th) is my birthday so I wanted to push out a chapter before so I dont skip a week again. As a bonus I'm posting both today (the 12th) and tomorrow for my birthday 
> 
> Thank you for the patience and support! Love you all ❤

Chapter 6: like a love song

They were on the way to another crazy party that Terushima was throwing, it was spring break and spring breaks always got crazy.

They walked in to be loudly greeted by the usual party goers then lead straight to the kitchen to have shot after shot downed , once they were buzzed enough they decided to mingle a bit more.

See the thing was since the day they went to play in the snow and Kuroo saw Bokuto like that, he’s found it a bit harder to not be with Bokuto. Usually you see it where the person can’t be near the one they have a secret affection for but he’s not like that, if he’s not near him it’s almost like he cant breath or see correctly but when Bokuto is by him his vision becomes clear and the weight in his mind lifts.

He may be buzzed but he can see everything clearly all the lights going everywhere and the people dancing against one another. What he can see the clearest though is Bokuto right in front of him talking to Iwaizumi about something he really didn’t focus on, he leaned his forehead on Bokuto’s shoulder and just breathed in for a minute catching his sent that made him relax.

“You okay there Tetsu?” Bokuto said gently patting his head “ you can’t get sleepy now the party has just begun.”

“Nah dude just had to zone out for a minute” Kuroo lazily replied. Bokuto turned around quickly grabbing his hand, dragging him out to the dance floor.

“We'll have none of that tonight”

Of course a love long was on for them to dance to, honestly it was like the world was trying to mess with his head.

“ I love this song” Bokuto basically screamed

‘Of course he did’ Kuroo thought with a chuckle

‘ And I want you to know baby'

‘I-I love you like a love song baby'

Rang through his ears as he watched Bokuto bounce up and down grabbing him as close as possible. They danced close maybe to close but that didn’t really matter to them, Bokuto was definitely a little drunk because he was being more touchy feely then normal.

Not that Kuroo was complaining.

‘Constantly boy you played through my mind like a symphony’

They were so close Kuroo could see Bokuto’s silverish lashes, thick, curly and long enough it would graze his cheek when he blinked.

‘There’s no way to describe what you do to me'

Bokuto had his eyes closed dancing and singing to the song Kuroo felt like he was hypnotized.

He hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes too and started to lean in closer and the only thing that stopped him was feeling Bokuto grab his face and soft lips on his.

What was happening?

Bokuto dislodged himself from Kuroo and kept on dancing.

Kuroo short circuited and just stood there for a minute and zoned back out, slapping his hands over his mouth all he could think was ‘oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!!!!’.

What did that mean? What was he supposed to do now? Did Bo like him too? Bokuto turned back around facing him, pulling him closer by the neck.

It was pretty obvious to Kuroo how far gone Bokuto was his face was flushed, he was trying to sing but it was really just a slur, when he was dancing it was more crazed then usual, and he was mostly using Kuroo for support. It kind of made his mind clear up.

Bokuto was always affectionate and even more so when he was drunk so Kuroo decided to just push the kiss to the back of his mind for now. He didn’t want to misinterpret it, didn’t want to risk getting his hopes up only to be let down.

Kuroo just kept dancing with him let the music consume him and his brain go numb from the vibrations.

\------------

Bokuto did it he kissed Kuroo valid he was drunk but he still did it. The thing though is now what was he supposed to do? He loved Kuroo had since he met the bed headed boy he thinks but he was always to nervous to say it to him.

He was always trying to be as close to Kuroo as he could with out being to obvious. When they’d spend the night together and sleep next to one another, as creepy as it sounded, would wake up and kind just look at Kuroo while he was sleeping, head sandwiched between two pillows.

When Kuroo would change in front of him he couldn’t help but to stare and when Kuroo would concentrate or zone out Bokuto would look at his face, all the sharp angles of his jaw, the smooth, softness of his cheeks and pout on his lips. He really wanted to just kiss him.

Sooooo…. He did when they were dancing close, he couldn’t help it he just looked so soft and sweet and he had been holding back for so long.

After he kissed Kuroo he couldn’t really look at him so he turned around so he wouldn’t see the reaction but he really wanted to see so he turned around to see a look of confusion on Kuroo’s face and he was zoned out again.

Bokuto just wanted to be close to him for a while more before Kuroo would come to his senses and reject him, so he just grabbed him by the neck and hugged him as close as he could and Kuroo let him.

They stayed there just swaying back and forth with one another no matter the beat of the music. Crazy feelings and confusion running through each others mind.

Kuroo finally lifted his head and said “fuck it” Bokuto was about to ask what he had said before Kuroo took him by the face gently running his thumbs over his jaw line, leaning in and kissing Bokuto so tenderly he thought he would melt.

Kuroo new this whole night was going to be a crazy blur in the morning might as well do as much as he could.

He took Bokuto’s hand and lead him to the kitchen. He looked back and saw Bokuto happily following him, no questions asked, he just squeezed his hand.

Once they reached the kitchen they both got shots poured for them. They both downed them as fast as they could hoping that it would help with all the feeling coursing through them.

The both knew at the end of all this they would need to talk to one another and sort things out. Each one terrified for morning to come, all they could do was drag this night out as long as they could and see how it turned out.

They both knew after what they pulled they would have to confess but both didn’t think that it would be reciprocated. All they knew was they had to live in this moment and they couldn’t have had any better company then each other.


	7. This is my oath to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with hickeys all over and your bestfriend in your bed can give you alot of anxiety especially when you dont exactly remember everything from the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> Here is another chapter I'm posting it a bit later but I was busy with my birthday stuff going on I wanted to post this though on my birthday because this chapter all things and feeling get revealed and I love it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter this is my birthday gift to myself if you will lol 
> 
> Love you all!

Chapter 7: This is my oath to you

The next morning when Kuroo woke up he was not expecting to have another person beside him. He couldn’t quite make out who it was, they were covered head to toe in blanket.

Kuroo quickly scrambled out of the bed nearly hitting his head on his night stand.

Wait his nightstand!

‘Oh shit’ he thought

He looked down at himself to see he only had on his boxers, which was normal but not when he was covered in hickeys.

‘Oh fuck'

What had he done? If the person under the covers was not Bo he’d feel terrible because he only wanted Bokuto. However if it was Bokuto he’d still be in trouble because that meant he slept with his bestfriend and didn’t remember any of it.

He was so screwed.

What’s worse if it was some random person he brought them to their apartment. Bokuto probably heard everything ,if it wasn’t Bokuto himself.

If it was Bokuto, lord help him.

He carefully crawled back on to the bed lifting the covers to crawl under, he slightly lifted the blanket from the other persons face.

White peppered hair was the first thing that he saw.

Internal screaming was all he could do.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’ he thought loudly.

It was Bokuto, what had he done. Did they mess around because if they did he didn’t remember which if he had messed up and Bokuto didn’t want anything to do with him anymore, he would at least want a damn memory of what he’s been longing for since he could remember.

He began lifting the blanket again this time he uncovered all of Bokuto’s face.

All he could do was look at Bokuto’s peaceful face, once the light hit Bo's face he scowled and mumble a bit slightly scaring Kuroo but once he settled Kuroo continued to watch him.

Kuroo reached his hand out to Bokuto’s face and soothed over his slight scowl making Bokuto’s face going back to the relax state it was at before the light. Kuroo began tracing the lines of Bokuto’s face, completely entranced by the beautiful man before him.

Kuroo got a spike of guilt thinking of what he may have just ruined, which leads him to begin to lift the covers to further see the damage that was done.

To his relief though Bokuto is completely dressed still and nothing looks to disheveled.

He released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding ‘thank god’ he thought with some peace of mind.

He slowly leaned back to lie back down wondering as to what he was going to do once Bokuto woke, they may not have slept together but they still kissed.

‘Oh god the kiss' Kuroo thought with slight horror sure they hadn’t slept together but they still kissed twice in fact, the second one had been initiated by himself.

Beside him Bokuto stirred giving him a mild heart attack.

Bokuto sat up quickly looking at Kuroo with sleepy eyes and disheveled hair that his hands were running through.

“Bro what the hell happened last night, I feel like I was hit by a truck.” Bokuto said putting his fingers against his temples in an attempt to alleviate the pounding in his head.

“You don’t remember?” Kuroo softly said

“No man, do you? I remember us drinking then arm wrestling iwa but after that nothing.”

The arm wrestling happened before they danced and kissed, there was relief and some sadness that rolled through Kuroo’s heart at that knowledge.

Why was his heart so mixed up.

“Do you not remember anything either tets?” Bokuto said finally looking up at Kuroo, his eyes got huge.

“Holy shit dude! Did you get mauled or something? They’re everywhere” Bokuto looked closer at Kuroo examining what was done.

He couldn’t just lie to him, Bokuto trusted him and he would not betray that especially with something so serious.

He would never forgive himself if he did that and hurt Bokuto.

“Yeah man I remember everything except for the part where the hickeys happened ” he said scratching at his head from nervousness and pushing Bo's face away.

“Really man what happened? I feel like I did something stupid or really important and I bet they’re from that one chick or Teru. The bit I do remember from the beginning they were all over you.”

Bokuto looked at him with big curious eyes that made his heart race.

He had forgotten about that girl and Terushima after Bokuto kissed him.

“ Yeah dude I’m not to sure but I remember the bits you don’t but before I talk let’s first get some food dude I’m starving and its gonna take a bit to explain.” With that distraction thrown out Bokuto jumped with excitement and started downstairs to get started on the food, temporarily forgetting the question he asked.

Kuroo would tell him but he first needed to prepare himself a bit more.

\-----------

Bokuto got downstairs and went straight for the coffee he had quite a headache and after seeing Kuroo like that his heart was aching.

He may have woken up beside him but that didn’t mean anything, they always did that no matter what.

“ I drank way more than usual" Bokuto thought out loud while rubbing his head.

“Yeah you did” Kuroo said while slipping on his shirt, which didn’t go unnoticed by Bokuto.

Once Bokuto got coffee in him he got his speaker and started blasting music, he didn’t want to be in a bad mood so music and the presence of Kuroo would have to help.

That’s something they loved to do just while they were hanging out they would listen to music and sing loudly to one another or dance around like some crazed monkeys.

“ Dude this is my song to you" Bokuto said boldly standing in front of Kuroo.

_‘ Yo, my best friend, my best friend till the very end cause best friends don’t have to pretend'_

Kuroo’s ears perked up, the song was in deed a perfect song for the pair, it was Oath by Cher Lloyd and Becky G.

It really described their friendship to a T.

_‘Laughing so damn hard'_

Always with him by his side

‘ _Crashed your dads new car’_

“Bo you know I don’t like to talk about that” Kuroo said with an incredulous face, it really was a taboo subject.

Bokuto started singing louder and getting even closer to Kuroo.

Kuroo loved when he would get like this, it meant he was genuinely happy.

Kuroo joined in cuz why not enjoy it while he still could, being with Bokuto.

_‘Wherever you go just always remember that you got a home for now and forever’_

That was so true no matter what he would always have his arms open wide for Bokuto.

This part of the song Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s hand sang it to him looking directly into his eyes.

_‘ And if you get low, just call me whenever this is my oath to you’_

Kuroo looked at Bokuto with the most vulnerable look and Bokuto new that part came straight from his heart.

He stopped singing and grabbed the side of Kuroo’s head bringing it so their foreheads touched.

“ I know that you are the only one I can trust.”

They were so close that Kuroo could feel Bo’s warm breath against his lips.

“Of course you can trust me Bo" he said with a soft voice, gently pulling Bokuto closer so he could lie his head on his shoulder.

Bokuto caught a glimpse of a hickey on his neck he got a pang in his heart and an urge to replace it with his own.

After a second, Kuroo pulled away from Bokuto and grabbed his hand.

“Bo let’s talk about last night"


	8. I will love you Unconditionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out and its a shock to both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This chapter has just a wink of angst but this is probably one of my favorite chapters I've done yet. I recommend listening to Unconditionally by Katy Perry to get in the mood, I felt this song really described what was going on in this chapter and how to voice what they needed to 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you for the support!

_Chapter 8: I will love you unconditionally_

“Bo let’s talk about last night"

“Oh yeah I almost forgot” Bokuto gripped Kuroo’s hand and went to the couch with their plates of food in the opposite hands.

Kuroo was so nervous he could feel his hand start to perspire in Bo's hand but he still wouldn’t let go.

They sat down and got situated. Bokuto turned to Kuroo with a unsure look on his face which Kuroo didn’t like.

“Listen Bo can you tell me everything that you remember and then I’ll fill in the gaps”

“Uh yeah, I remember getting there, taking shots, Teru and that chick being on you, arm wrestling iwa and kinda us dancing but that’s pretty fuzzy. “ Bokuto said while having his tongue stuck out from thinking so hard.

‘Okay he doesn’t remember the kiss then' Kuroo thought.

He felt it would have been slightly easier for him to have remembered then try and sort it out compared to explaining everything, but it’s fine he would power through it he didn’t want to make Bo worry.

“Bo what I’m going to explain I don’t want you to freak out or anything.”

“Kuroo you’re starting to scare me bro.”

“It’s fine I promise.” Kuroo said trying to sound as laid back as usual but he could tell that Bokuto could tell it was different.

Kuroo grabbed Bokuto by the hand as if absorbing the good energy Bokuto gives him as well as strength.

“Okay Bo so after you arm wrestled iwa we had stood there talking for a minute and you caught me zoning out and got worried.”

“Yeah I remember that part cuz you were freaking me out with how zoned out you were.”

“Okay good so then after that we went out to dance and umm…..we danced a lot.” Kuroo was getting super nervous and could feel his palm start to sweat in Bokuto’s even more.

Bokuto looked up to Kuroo and could see the unease in his face.

“Kuroo you’re really freaking me out now, you looked too worried. Are you okay did you get hurt or something.” Bokuto had said that with so much worry on his face that it made a surge of affection go through Kuroo, knowing that he was more concerned about Kuroo than himself.

“No Bo, I’m fine I promise and nobody else got hurt.” Kuroo could visually see Bokuto relax from that.

“Oh thank god, I was gonna cry if you got hurt or if I hurt you.”

He was so dang sweet.

“No Bo I’m fine, but something happened and I really don’t want you to get mad please.”

This was it.

“C’mon Kuroo it cant be that bad.”

Kuroo wasn’t so sure about that, he loved the kiss in fact he wanted as many as he could get but he was sure Bokuto wouldn’t be to happy finding out he kissed him or worse that Kuroo kissed him another time right after.

“W-we kissed” Kuroo said quietly

“What bro? I couldn’t hear you.” Bokuto said leaning in slightly.

Kuroo puffed out his chest turned and look Bokuto in the eyes.

“I said that we kissed.”

Kuroo saw Bokuto’s eyes widen and his mouth slightly gape with shock.

“Heh dude stop messin-"

“I’m not messing with you, Koutarou I am being dead serious with you right now.” Bokuto knew now that Kuroo was serious, they really only used each others first name when it was either serious or they were feeling pretty affectionate.

“Did I start it?”

“I mean you did kiss me first but -" Kuroo was cut off when Bokuto suddenly jumped up releasing Kuroo’s hand.

When Kuroo looked up to see his face he realized everything. Bokuto’s face was flushed all the way up to his ears and Kuroo had never seen him look so embarrassed.

“Bo listen –“ but before he could reach out to him he backed away from Kuroo.

“Oh my god! What did I do? I’ve ruined everything.” Before Kuroo knew what was happening Bokuto had ran to his room shutting the door.

Kuroo ran to the door only to be stopped in his tracks by the sound of crying.

‘Oh crap'

“Koutarou can I please come in.”

“No Kuroo, I’ve really fucked up and I don’t want to hear your response I can tell that you’re done with me and I really don’t blame you.” He said with sobs and hiccups in between.

Why was the boy he loved so dramatic sometimes, he slightly chuckled and then it hit him, Bokuto thought that his feelings weren’t returned.

He stood there for a second trying to figure out what to say and how to explain everything clearly, then he heard the music that was still playing in the background.

The songs he had heard was Unconditionally by Katy Perry

_‘All your insecurities, all the dirty laundry never made me blink one time'_

That hit him right in the heart making him realize what he needed to do, turning the handle he walked in.

For each other it never mattered how insecure the other felt or what the other had done, they always had each others back even when everyone else was against them.

Once Kuroo walked through the door he saw Bokuto curled in under some blankets and could still hear his sniffles.

He was too cute for his own good.

Kuroo sat down on the bed beside him “Kou” he said softly “Kou please look at me"

“No, I’m scared too.” Bo whimpered back.

How was he supposed to get Bokuto to look at him and know everything was going to be okay if he couldn’t even get him to look at him.

The song got his attention again basically telling him what to do.

So he sang.

“Unconditional, Unconditionally I will love you Unconditionally” he sang it at the top of his lungs, as loud as he could.

Bokuto jumped at the sudden volume perking his head up out of the blanket looking at Kuroo with a puzzled look and tears still in his eyes.

“Finally you look at me" Kuroo said going back to his quieter voice, he reached his hand out brushing the tears from Bokuto's eyes.

Bokuto could see that Kuroo wasn’t mad or anything remotely close but he was still worried about everything.

Kuroo moved his hand down from Bokuto’s eyes caressing his cheek.

Feeling the warmth from Kuroo’s hand had Bokuto nuzzling his cheek into it, he could smell Kuroo making him relax from the scent.

“Tetsu, I’m in love with you.” He didn’t realize what he had said until he felt Kuroo’s hand slip away from his face.

Bokuto looked up to be met with Kuroo’s face red as a tomato and his hands up trying to shield it.

“What did you just say?”

Everything hitting him his face turned red as well.

“I-I said that I’m in love with you, Tetsurou have been since we were kids.” He hid his face in his hands.

“Kou let me tell you what happened after you kissed me, okay?”

“Yeah alright”

“Okay good" he went back to holding Bokuto’s hands, taking a deep breathe he said it.

“After you kissed me we danced for a little more until….”

“Until what Kuroo?”

With a gulp.

“I kissed you, I didn’t kiss you just to kiss you either Kou, I kissed you because I’ve been in love with you too. For a really long time.

” With that Bokuto grabbed his face gently and leaned in softly connecting their mouths in a soft almost not there kiss.

Bokuto pulled away slightly resting his forehead on Kuroo’s just breathing each other in.

_‘There is no fear now, let go and just be free'_

Softly Bokuto sang.

“I will love you Unconditionally”


	9. Since when?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long has he been in love with him? It really all started with a party and that song that always brought them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I'm so so so sorry for not posting in a while not only was I busy with stupid life coming at me, I also really wanted to make sure that this chapter was how i wanted to end the series so it took a bit longer than I had thought but here it is.
> 
> To get the mood for this chapter I suggest listening to Lovers by Taylor swift agian, that song is what inspired it all so I had to go back to it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter and thank you for the support ❤

Chapter 9: Since when?

How long has he been in love with Kuroo?

Well if he really thought about it he has had a crush on Kuroo since he was 12, so only a little bit after he met Kuroo.

It wasn’t that hard after that to start falling in love with him but Bokuto does remember specifically when it had really hit him that the crush he had on his bestfriend had developed into him being in love with Kuroo.

He was 16 years old they were at a party but it was only people they were close to, those were the best parties, they were listening to music when the song Lovers by Taylor swift had come on.

Kuroo basically ran to Bokuto grabbing him and dragging him to the emptied area dedicated as the ‘dance floor', taking Bokuto by the waist they started dancing close but wildly making everyone around them plus themselves bust out into fits of laughter.

From then on that song was known as ‘their song’ and every time it came on they would find each other with out fail.

That’s where all was lost really for both of them, so when the song comes on in the middle of their confessions to one another they found it not only ironic but they considered it to be some sort of fate at hand.

They both giggled at it but stopped when they made eye contact with each other Bokuto leaned in whispering lyrics to the song.

_‘You’re my, my ,my, my Lover'_

He sweetly sang to Kuroo.

They came together for a gentle kiss that left each other breathless but as the song went on so did the kiss and its intensity.

From the force of the kiss Kuroo was pushed back without even realizing until his head hit the soft covers and he was staring at Bokuto.

He wasn’t scared or nervous at all if anything he felt invigorated but he couldn’t just get caught up in all this.

The thing was is Kuroo knew he loved Bokuto and vice versa but he had never put any stock in it going anywhere or confessing anything because that word ‘love’ if used loosely could cause to many problems that he wasn’t ready for.

Like losing Bokuto.

But here he was ready to scream it at the top of his lungs to the golden eyed boy in front of him that seemed to melt his very being with ease, which brings us to the very beginning, now what was he supposed to do?

\--------------

There he was lying under Bokuto looking up at him, his eyes tracing every feature on him from his sharp jawline, up to his kissed reddened lips, his cute little nose and then coming to fall on his honey colored eyes glazed over and sparkling.

He softly traced over Bokuto’s reddened cheeks with love surging through his body.

“Koutarou I love you so much that I feel like I’m drowning and I know that sounded so damn cheesy but its true.”

Bokuto chuckled at that leaning down a little further, just before their lips met.

“That’s funny because I was thinking the same thing” Bokuto said closing the gap between them going in for another kiss, making both of their minds go blank.

“Kou I’m being serious I love you man and before we do anything else I want to make everything clear.”

“Tetsu I love you to and I’m so serious, like dead ass serious.”

“Did you just say dead ass in the middle of your love confession?” Kuroo said laughing.

“Hey you brat I’m serious” Bokuto said laughing back “I’ll show you" he said digging into Kuroo’s sensitive sides making him laugh even harder and buck wildly to get him to stop.

“S-tt-oopp Kou-taarr-oou I-I can’t breathe damn- damn it”

Kuroo really did hate that he was so ticklish.

Gathering all his might Kuroo managed to flip them so he was on top of Bokuto now seizing his hands away from him.

“Bokuto Kourtarou I’ve been deeply in love with you since forever, will you be my boyfriend.”

With those words Bokuto froze for a second before relaxing.

“Kuroo Tetsurou I have definitely loved you even longer than that so that means I won.”

“W-what does tha-"

“Yes I will be your boyfriend”

Above him Kuroo beamed a huge smile at him.

“So you’re saying you’ll be my Lover" he said wiggling his eyebrows at the boy below him.

“I will always be your lover”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be nice lol but I really love bokuroo so hopefully this does them proud


End file.
